Pen In The Back
by YuuIsAVampida
Summary: A's lonely at Wammy's until Beyond Birthday shows up. Then Beyond comes up with a way for them to surpass L. But only one of them can be the new L. How far will they go to claim the title?
1. Chapter 1

A took in a deep breath as he slumped through the deserted halls of Wammy's House. The only other people there were Watari and Roger. A strolled around until he reached the living room. Then he plopped down on the couch and fumbled around for the remote. A was about to press the button to turn it on when he heard the front door creaking slowly. A stood up and peered down the hallway.

His eyes widened when he saw a boy around his age of 13, standing at the front door. But the boy's arrival wasn't what startled him. It was the boy's aura. The front hall was darker than usual and A could barely see the boy. The boy quickly walked up to A, not blinking his red tinted eyes.

A felt the urge to step back, but he didn't. "Who are you?" he asked quietly as the boy came close to A. The boy stared up over A's head. After a while, he began to smile at A.

"Hmm…you can call me Beyond Birthday or Beyond or B. It doesn't really matter. What's your name?" He asked A. His smile grew. A was about to answer when Watari came into the front door. He quickly walked over to the two.

"Greetings, A, Beyond. I see that you two have been acquainted. A, please show Beyond your room. He will be sharing it with you once his bed arrives." Watari said. A nodded and looked at Beyond for a moment before turning around and heading towards their room.

Once A and B were in the room, Beyond and A sat on A's bed. The room was lit with the light from outside. It was around 4:00.

"What is your name?" Beyond asked. "Or your letter." Beyond added.

"My letter is A. I was instructed not to tell my real name to anyone, sorry. Nice to meet you, Beyond." A said, extending his hand to Beyond and giving him a weak smile. B stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing it with two fingers.

"Same to you." Beyond looked at A suspiciously. "I feel that something is off about you …A." Beyond glanced up above A's head again. "And it is starting to bother me."

A narrowed his eyes slightly at Beyond. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Huh…it would be too troublesome to explain. Never mind. So tell me about yourself instead…A." Beyond said, he kept looking up at A's head.

"Well, I don't really know what to tell you. What is it that you want to know?" A asked. Beyond breathed heavily out of his nose.

"Everything. Start from the beginning." Beyond ordered.

"Okay. When I was four or five, I can't remember which, my parents died in a plane so I went to live with my aunt. She passed when I was eight and none of my other relatives were willing to take care of me, I was moved around to other orphanages until Watari found me and brought me here." A explained.

Beyond tilted his head to the side. "Tell me about the orphanages you went to."

A sighed quietly. "I guess the first one was the best of them. I had a lot of friends and stuff, but then this older kid, probably around our age, started a fight with me and the person in charge thought I started it, so I got in trouble. I didn't understand that. Then a few years later, the guy died and they thought I was responsible because I was the one who found him." A began scratching at his leg.

"Hmm…how did he die? And what was his name?" Beyond asked. Beyond was going to search the guy later.

A stared hard at Beyond. "I apologize if this brings back bad memories, but I find this interesting." Beyond said.

A crinkled his eyebrows and began looking at his hands which were trembling. "I don't remember his name exactly. I think it was Henry or something like that. He just collapsed. They said that he had a heart attack."

"Then how could they think that you caused it?" Beyond asked. "And where were you when this all happened?"

"I'm not sure why they thought I did it, but they did. And I was in the next room writing in my notebook." A said, he glanced up at Beyond. He was staring back at him with those eerie eyes of his. A looked back down.

"That's strange. Well let's get off of this topic. Do you want to hear my life's story?" Beyond asked, scanning the room. A hesitated, but eventually said yes.

"I was orphaned about a year or so ago because my parents died in a car accident. So I was taken to an orphanage and Watari came…well you really don't need to know about that part. That's basically what happens to everyone. Well besides the reason for them being orphans. But do you wanna know the really good part about my story?" Beyond asked. A was taken back by all that Beyond had to say.

"Sure." A said. Beyond cackled loudly. A winced. Beyond had a deep laugh that hurt A's throat just by hearing it. Beyond stood up and walked over to the door. Then he looked both ways down the hallway and shut the door, locking it behind him. A watched curiously as Beyond's eccentric eyes lit up. A reached over to his nightstand and turned on the light.

"Aw…you ruined the effect on my eyes." Beyond said. "A, are you afraid of me?"

"Not much. But you come off as being creepy." A said. Beyond did his cackle again as he plopped down on the bed again.

"Hmm…Okay, A. You are going to be the first person to know this secret, A. Can I trust you?" Beyond asked, leaning in close to A's face.

A backed away slowly. "Sure."

"I can see people's names and I can see the day that they die." Beyond said, looking up at A's head and smiling mischievously. Then he looked back down at A's face. A's eyes were wide open and he looked at Beyond confusedly.

"But A, the reason for me telling you is that there is something wrong with you. I can't see your name." Beyond said, putting his finger on his lip.

A stared at Beyond with wide eyes for a moment. Then his face returned back to normal and he avoided looking at Beyond. A few minutes of silence passed over them. A only looked up once he couldn't see the gleam of Beyond's eyes watching him.

"And A, I only tell people things like secrets or anything personal when I have something over them. So tell me something private about yourself." Beyond said. It sounded more like a command than friendly conversation.

A looked down at his knees. He was contemplating whether to tell Beyond about the book. Beyond peered at him, but he ignored it.

"Beyond," A started. He was chewing on his lower lip. "I need to know one thing about you before I tell you my secret." A waited for Beyond to nod. "I need to know your first and last name."

Beyond leaned in towards A again. "Brian Bihrer. Don't tell anyone." A nodded.

"Okay," A opened the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out a black notebook that read _Death Note_ in scrawny white letters.

"You think you're going to die soon?" Beyond asked quietly. He peered up above A's head. "You shouldn't worry too much."

"No. That's not what this is for. If I know a person's first and last name and what their face looks like, then I can write their name down in this and they'll die within forty seconds." A explained. Beyond's eyes grew larger than normal for a moment.

"So you don't trust me? Or are you trying to kill me because you don't like me or something?" Beyond asked, backed away from A, tilting his head to the side.

"It's for security reasons only, Beyond. I don't tell anyone anything until I have something over them, either." A flashed a smile at Beyond.

"I see you're learning from me already." Beyond cackled. "But that was pretty tricky of you, A. But you should know something about me," Beyond narrowed his eyes. "I do not hesitate for anyone. If you try anything with that notebook, I will kill you with the forty seconds I have left."

A blinked twice. "Hmm…I'll remember that." Beyond stood up and walked over to the door. A rolled his eyes once Beyond was gone. Luckily he had left out a few details about the _Death Note_ when he was talking to Beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two! I've been trying to write this all week but I kept deleting it and starting over because I didn't really like how it was coming out. But anyways...this one is ended more quickly than I was hoping for, but I need to go to sleep so I'm gonna be lazy.

* * *

Beyond sighed as he stared at the closed door to his and A's shared room. This was a really bad start. Beyond had only been there for maybe five hours and had already pissed his roommate off.

"So much for a brand new start…" Beyond mumbled to himself. He tried knocking on the door again for what seemed like the twentieth time. He heard a sigh and the shuffling of feet. After a while, A opened the door and stared blankly at Beyond. Then he stepped to the side and let him walk in.

"Why'd you lock me out?" Beyond asked, sitting on his new bed. "I just went to get some jam and then I couldn't come back in."

A chose not to answer. A and Beyond sat there for a while, A staring at the floor and Beyond staring at A.

After a while, Beyond broke the silence. "So, A, what do you plan to do with your Death Note?"

"I don't really have anything special planned for it. I don't want to use it again unless it is for an urgent situation." A said. Beyond raised an eyebrow.

"How many people did you kill?" Beyond asked. He examined A closely. He didn't show any signs of regret, but more of annoyance. Beyond grinned.

"I used it one time by accident." A said. He reached into his top drawer and pulled out the Death Note. Then he flipped to the second page. "When I first found it, I thought it was somebody's diary since they had written something on the first page. So I asked around but no one said it was theirs. So I used the second page to write about the guy the-" Beyond raised a finger.

"Wait a minute. What did the first page say?" Beyond asked, snatching the book from A. He flipped the page and saw that it looked like an ordinary diary entry. _Well that kind of sucks…_Beyond thought. "Oh, you're talking about that kid who died at that orphanage? I thought you said that you _didn't_ kill him." Beyond asked A. He placed the notebook next to him.

"I didn't kill him on purpose." Beyond noticed that A began to sound more defensive. "I was just writing about him."

Beyond made an 'hmm' noise and he picked up the Death Note. He went to the second page and began to read. After the first few lines, Beyond realized that A was telling the truth and he put the notebook down again. "This is really cool, A. I really think you should do something with this."

A narrowed his eyes and involuntarily tilted his head. "What do you mean, 'cool'? This is probably the ultimate killing weapon! There's nothing 'cool' about that!"

Beyond sighed. "Well that's just my perspective. I believe that if everyone's gonna die some day, then what does it matter how? But I'm just saying that this could be the only chance to do something this big you get in your whole life."

A sighed and relaxed a little. "I sort of see what you mean. But what kind of plan do you have in mind?" Beyond's grin grew. _This kid stands up for what he believes in, but I can still convince him to do what I want…this just might work out._ Beyond thought.

"I was just thinking of the perfect way for us to surpass L…" Beyond began, grinning.

* * *

And that the reason why Beyond Birthday and A were sitting in their apartment three years later, going over the details of what would happen the next day.

"Okay, A. We need to make sure that everything goes as planned. So what are you going to do when you wake up tomorrow morning?" Beyond asked, peering at A from over his book.

"You're so paranoid, Beyond. I'm going to write in the Death Note that you are going to go to Believe Bridesmaid's house where he is drunk and then you choke him with a rope and escape the crime scene and come back here before anyone notices." A recited.

Beyond sighed with relief. "That is very reassuring." He closed his book and turned on the T.V. Then he began to look at A again. "Do you know where your Death Note is?" He asked.

"Yeah, Beyond," A waved his hand. It's in the thirteenth floor board from the window."

"Good. I think that is all we need to worry about for now. Good night, A."

"Night, Beyond."

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this! I am going to try to update as quickly as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Not much happens in this chapter. But a new character is introduced and Beyond and this new character form something like an aliance.

* * *

It was about 6:30 the next morning when A woke up. He wiped the crud out of his eyes and looked over at Beyond. He was sleeping peacefully, curled up under his covers. A sighed and walked over to the window. Then he counted the long wooden tiles until he got to thirteen. He reached over to Beyond's nightstand and grabbed a pen. He dug it as far as he could into the space between the wood and got up. He walked into the kitchen and reached into a drawer and pulled out the hammer Beyond had brought in advance. He went back into the bedroom and over to the window again. A picked up the pen and began prying at the floorboard. After a while, Beyond began to turn in his sleep. A tried to do it more quietly and eventually lifted the floorboard and pulled out his Death Note.

A got up of the floor and walked back over to his bed and began to write in the Death Note.

_Believe Bridesmaid - strangled by rope July 3, 2002_

_Brian Bihrer will arrive at Believe Bridesmaid's house at 6:44 AM where he is drunk and will strangle him to death with a rope and slash Roman numerals to spell out Quarter Queen. Brian Bihrer will then place four Wara Ningyo dolls on each wall and escape the crime scene, without anyone noticing, and come back to his apartment._

A then closed his Death Note and sighed. As he was putting his notebook away, a blue Shinigami stared at A through the window. A got up quickly and walked over to the window. He slowly lifted the window up and looked behind him. Beyond Birthday was still asleep. A leaned out of the window and sighed at Ryuk.

"I thought I said only to come in when I give the knock on the window. Beyond might see you!" A whispered.

Ryuk cackled. "I couldn't wait. I want to follow that Beyond kid to see happens."

"I thought I already told you what happened."

"I had that thing of yours…an I-Pod, I think. Yeah, I had that in my ears so I couldn't hear you." Ryuk said. A turned around again and saw that Beyond had turned over again.

"Alright Ryuk, Beyond's gonna leave soon so you can get ready to follow him." A said shutting the window. Ryuk flew up above the window. A spun back around and walked back over to his bed and glanced at the clock. It read, "6:43AM". A fell back on his bed and watched as Beyond jumped up out of bed with a glossy look in his eyes. He then continued to storm through the apartment until A heard the door open and close. Ryuk cackled and flew through the apartment behind Beyond.

About a half hour later, A heard keys at the front door and quickly turned the television on and turned to a news channel. In a matter of seconds, Beyond walked in to the room with the glossy look still in his eyes. As soon as Beyond reached the other side of the room, the glossy look disappeared and he collapsed on the ground. Beyond growled and jumped up, spinning towards A.

"Is it on the news yet?" Beyond asked, plopping down on his bed.

A nodded and watched worriedly as the broadcaster gave the details. "44 year old, Believe Bridesmaid is murdered in his bedroom. The murder's name and whereabouts are unknown…" A and Beyond sighed in relief. "The victim's body had various slashes on it and investigators belie-" Beyond stood up and turned the television off.

"I think that we have done a good job, A." Beyond said, smirking as he sat back down. A gave him a weary smile back.

"Beyond, I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I'm not sure if this would be the most…_productive_ thing to do to succeed L. I think that we should return to the orphanage and continue our studies." A said.

Beyond snarled to himself. "If we do return to Wammy's and we do continue our studies, what would make us stand out from all the rest of the children? We need to have hands-on experience as both the detective and the criminal in order to obtain the title of L. A, we can have the upper hand in the situation if we can see from both point of views." Beyond explained, resisting the urge to yell.

"But what happens to the detective part of it? We only have three years of experience, after all." A retorted.

This time, Beyond sighed loudly. "Aren't we considered prodigies, A? What does it matter how long we've been sitting in a classroom when we can think out an entire fool-proof mass murder case?"

A shook his head slightly. "Never mind, Beyond. Just forget about it. I don't think it's worth starting an argument over." A said calmly.

Beyond rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Then he lay down on his bed. "I think we should get a head start on what we're going to do tomorrow, A."

A sighed and went to the kitchen. He reached up into the cabinet and pulled out some sprinkles. Then he opened the freezer and pulled out some ice cream. A grabbed two bowls and headed back into the bedroom.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow? I thought you said the murder was going to be nine days from now." A said, dipping his spoon into the ice cream as he held out Beyond's bowl with his free hand. Beyond grasped it with two fingers.

"We need to disinfect everything. And we need to be as discreet as possible so that the neighbors don't get suspicious." Beyond said. A nodded and walked into the kitchen to get some gloves, sponges, and disinfectant sprays. A began to spray around the sink and scrub at the spray.

"A, could you come here for a moment?" Beyond asked, though it sounded more like a command.

A quickly picked up the things on the counter and walked back into the bedroom. Beyond was glaring at him from his spot on the floor and he was holding his Death Note up with two fingers. A sighed when he saw his shinigami floating behind Beyond.

"Would you please explain this creature, A?" Beyond asked. A took a sharp breath of air.

"That's my shinigami who comes with the Death Note. His name is Ryuk." A said.

Beyond was still staring hard at A. "Why didn't you tell me about Ryuk, who I am very pleased to meet," Beyond held his hand out to Ryuk who laughed but shook it.

"There was no real reason why. I guess I just never thought that it would be necessary for you to know about him." A said. Beyond snorted and put the Death Note down on A's bed. Beyond walked over to A and pulled a pair of gloves, a sponge, and a bottle of spray from him and walked over to his side of the room.

"After this, A, would you mind if I had a conversation with Ryuk in private? I have some questions to ask him." Beyond asked. A glanced at Ryuk and then back at Beyond.

"If Ryuk approves, then sure." A said, picking up his supplies and heading back to the kitchen.

As A was walking back into the bedroom, he saw Beyond and Ryuk shaking hands and practicing their loud cackles together. "I guess it's good that you two are getting along well."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I messed up in the last chapters. The second murder was supposed to happen 4 days after.

* * *

Six days later, Beyond and A were sitting on the floor in their apartment, staring at each other. They had begun their stare-off about ten minutes ago and both of them had blinked within the first half of the minute, but they continued anyway.

Beyond's eyes were beginning to water when he looked away from A. "How many times did you blink?" He asked. A grinned.

"About five."

"Two. I win." Beyond said. A few seconds later, he sighed. "This is starting to get really boring, A. We should go do something while we wait. Do you want to visit Wammy's?" Beyond asked.

A shook his head. "Nah. It would be really awkward if we suddenly just left and then we come back all of a sudden. And Mr. Watari would insist that we stay."

"Okay. Well what else can we do?" A asked.

"I don't really know. Do you want to go see if the site is already being investigated?" Beyond asked.

A shrugged. "I guess it couldn't cause any harm. But you should take off your makeup so that if L has sent an investigator, you won't seem suspicious."

"Hmm…If I take off my make-up, you will know my true face. That way, you could kill me anytime you wanted to with the Death Note." Beyond said.

"I've seen your face plenty of times, Beyond. I first saw your face back at Wammy's when you were applying your make-up one morning. I guess you didn't see that I was awake." A said.

Beyond laughed. "That wasn't my true face, A. In the morning, when I'm done showering, I apply my 'true face' make-up in the bathroom with the door closed and locked so there is no way that you have seen the true Beyond Birthday."

"You apply make-up in the morning to be your real face before you put on your other make-up? Isn't that being a bit drastic, Beyond?" A asked.

"No." He said. "We are in a very dangerous situation, A. One day, you might turn on me and you already know my name, so revealing my face would mean defeat."

A sighed and sat down on his bed. "Do you need to do anything before we leave?"

"No."

"Then let's go." A said, walking over to his drawer and pulling out a jacket.

"Bring your Death Note, A." Beyond said. A went over to the window and counted four floor boards and knelt down. A pulled at a nail that was hanging out and used it to pry the board up.

"The hiding places that you think of are very difficult to access, Beyond." A commented. He slid his black notebook out and continued towards the door.

* * *

Once Beyond and A had reached the block before the crime scene, Beyond stopped and spun on his heel to face A. "Okay, A, I'm going to walk down the street to the first convenience store I see. You are going to wait until I send you a text message that says 'Do we need to buy milk?' then you will proceed to the apartment and walk down the hallway to Believe Bridesmaid's apartment. If you see a police officer, or anyone for that matter, go down the stair way at the end of the hall and come back outside and meet me at the store. Even if you don't see anyone, still come to the convenience store." Beyond took in a deep breath.

"Do you want me to reply to the text message?" A asked.

"Yes. It doesn't really matter what you reply back." Beyond said, holding in a sigh. Beyond stared at A for a while and turned back around and headed down the street. A walked over to the closed shop behind him, leaned against the wall, and began people watching. A young boy with shaggy red hair, probably around 8 or 9, walked by with his eyes glued to the screen of some kind of game.

_He's a definite gamer. He's so absorbed by the game that he didn't notice the creepy looking dude watching him._ A thought, grinning. Then, another boy with blonde who looked about a few years older than the red head, most likely 10, came running down the street and rammed right into the other boy's back.

The red head sighed, paused his game, and glared down at the blonde on the ground. He then continued walking. The blonde growled and quickly turned to A, who was laughing quietly, and glared at him before following the red head.

_The blonde is an angry little kid. But he's more observant than the gamer. _Then an even younger boy with white hair, probably around 6, came shuffling by. He immediately looked over at A. A gave the boy a fake smile, hoping that he would look away, which he didn't. The boy kept walking, and began twisting a strand of his short, curly hair as he walked by, occasionally looking back at A.

_He's creepy. He was probably with the other kids that walked by. _A peered down the block to see if anymore people were coming. When he didn't see anyone, he sighed and pulled out his cell phone. As he opened it, the icon for a new text message showed up. He opened the message and saw that it was the message Beyond was talking about. He replied back "Yeah."

A walked down the street and noticed that the three boys were walking in front of him. A decided to people-watch again. The red head was in the lead, still playing his game. The blonde was leaning over his shoulder, watching. And the youngest boy was lagging behind them, still tugging on his hair.

After a few moments, the blonde stopped, and spun around to face A. "I'm starting to get tired of you. Are you stalking us?" he called to A, who was a little further behind the youngest boy.

"No. I just happen to be going in the same direction as you." A replied back.

"Then why are you watching us?" he asked. The red head stopped too and paused his game.

"Mello, leave the poor dude alone. If he really wanted to attack and kidnap us," A narrowed his eyes. "Then he would have done so while we were walking by him." The red head explained.

Mello growled loudly at A, but turned around and continued walking.

After a few minutes, A had reached the corner of the apartment building. The three boys in front of him had also turned the corner. A heard a loud sigh and Mello spun around and glared at A again.

"I'm getting really uncomfortable. How about you go on ahead of us?" Mello suggested.

"Sure." A said, sliding passed them and continuing on to the building. After a while, A felt eyes staring at him as he walked and he was sure he heard some whispers. Ignoring them, he turned into the building. He walked to the staircase and stopped he heard three other pairs of shoes stopping behind him. A turned around and saw the three boys behind him.

"This _is _starting to get freaky." A said. The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Why'd you stop at the stairs? We need to go up." Mello asked.

A sighed. "I think I'll just go up the elevator." He said to himself, stepping aside and letting them pass.

He walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. A waited patiently and took out his cell phone. _It's been 20 minutes since Beyond gave me the signal. I have to hurry up. _When the elevator arrived, a lady with long black hair wearing all leather stepped out looking rather depressed. A stepped into the elevator and rode up to Believe Bridesmaid's floor.

When A arrived, he saw that the three boys were also on the same floor. Mello was the first one to notice him

"There's no way that I followed you three up here." A announced, sliding pass them and glancing at Believe's door. No one besides the boys was there. A continued down the hall, still feeling the six pairs of eyes burning through him, and slid down the railing, rushing to get to the convenience store.

A pushed open the door for the convenience store, looking around for Beyond. A walked around until he saw Beyond standing in the back, gazing longingly at the jars of jam in front of him.

As A got closer, Beyond snapped out of his trance and watched him approach. "What took you so long?"

"I met three little boys." A said. "When I was on my way to the building, we kind of got into a misunderstanding."

Beyond chuckled. "That's very competent, A. You spent 20 minutes on something that should have taken you less than 10."

A rolled his eyes, waiting for Beyond to walk ahead of him. He followed behind Beyond out of the store and back on to the sidewalk. The three boys were exiting the building and looked over at Beyond and A. The eldest of the boys froze when he laid eyes on Beyond. He then began walking quickly towards him.

"Who are you?" Mello asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Beyond replied, narrowing his eyes.

"That's confidential. Now answer my question."

"You're a feisty little kid. You can call me Beyond Birthday."

Mello widened his eyes. "Beyond Birthday? Were you a student at Wammy's?"

Beyond tilted his head and straightened his back. "You're a Wammy's kid? Well that explains why you came up to me so quickly." At this point, the other two boys came over to watch the dispute.

"Were you a student at Wammy's or not?" Mello asked, though it sounded more like a command.

"Yeah, I was. I think I've given you enough info, little kid. I think you should start talking. What's your name?" Beyond glanced up at Mello's head and snorted to himself.

"Mello." He said. Beyond had done the same to the other two and they had said their names were Matt and Near.

"Hmm…" Beyond fixated his glance on the area above Matt's head for a while. "You guys are _really _interesting. But, Mello," Beyond started. Mello raised an eyebrow. "You should be more cautious with your actions." He said wistful, staring into Mello's eyes. They all were silent before Matt coughed.

"Ah, well we'll be going now." Beyond said, dragging A away. Once they were down the block, Beyond asked, "Those were the boys right? Remember their faces."


	5. Chapter 5

On the morning that the second murder was supposed to happen, Beyond and A were sitting in the far back of a bus to Wammy's after a long plane ride back to England.

"Ah…this brings back good memories, doesn't it A?"

"Beyond, we're only been gone for two months. I don't consider that to be worthy of missing."

"You're such a killjoy, A." Beyond sighed. The two became quiet as they saw the other passengers glancing back at them.

After A while, A decided that he didn't care. "Beyond…are you sure that this is a good idea?" A asked. "I think that it might make them more suspicious if we just show up at Wammy's right after they saw us snooping around."

Beyond inhaled and exhaled loudly. "Quit worrying, A. The reason we're going to Wammy's is to get rid of their suspicion. We are going to stay there from now on and we'll make sure they know it's not us."

A sighed and clutched his suitcase with the Death Note closer to his chest.

Once Beyond and A got to the corner of where Wammy's was, Beyond broke the second long silence they had. "What was the little blonde leader brat's name again?"

"Mello, I believe."

"Hmph," Beyond smirked to himself. "His alias sucks."

"I don't think you're one to talk, Beyond." A said, smirking along with him.

"Says the only person who has a one letter alias. At least mine is cool." Beyond said.

"As you say, _Birthday_." A said mockingly. Beyond narrowed his eyes.

By that time, they had finally approached Wammy's. Beyond was the one to knock loudly on the door. He heard a loud groan and the door swung open.

"What do you want?" The young blonde boy at the door growled. His eyes were faced to the floor and he was wiping at them drowsily.

"That's not a nice way to answer the door is it?" Beyond asked, staring intently above Mello's messy mop of blonde hair.

Mello looked up and growled at the two. "Not a nice way to wake me up either. What are you doing here?"

Mello never did get an answer to that because Beyond gently pushed him into the door and shuffled quietly to Roger's office. A slid past Mello and followed Beyond in. Once A closed the door behind him, he took a seat in the chair next to Beyond, who was perched on his feet like a bird, and looked at Roger's suspicious look.

"Where have you two been?" Roger asked. Beyond rolled his eyes and turned to face A. Beyond looked at A and blinked five times quickly, which was his signal to not interfere. A huffed quietly.

"We bought an apartment and we've been staying there." Beyond said. Roger leaned forward on his desk.

"Why?"

"It's boring around here. We needed a change of scenery." Beyond said, smiling that creepy smile that looked like a 'U'. Roger grimaced.

"I would like to know what you were engaged in when you were gone."

A leaned in closer. "Nothing." Beyond said. Roger scoffed and leaned back in his chair and 'hmph-ed'.

"What business do you have here, Beyond?"

"A and I would like to stay here." Beyond said. His mouth was still curled up in his creepy smile.

"And why should I allow you to? I know nothing of your whereabouts while you were gone. As far as I know, you could be mass murders now. That would endanger the oth-" Roger said.

"We're not murderers." Beyond cut in. "Now can we stay?"

Roger sighed. A could tell he was getting tired of Beyond. "I need both of you to fill out these forms for you to be admitted." Roger reached into his desk and pulled out a large stack of papers. He eyed them both and gave half to Beyond (Read: Slammed half on Beyond's lap), half to A. Beyond glared at Roger's back.

"Why do we have to fill these? We didn't have to do this when we were admitted before." A asked. Roger looked over at him curiously as if he had forgotten he was there.

Roger chose not to answer and A sighed to himself.

When they were done, Roger took their papers and quickly scanned through them. After several minutes, he dismissed them to look around. As soon as they hit the hallway, Beyond made a bee line for the living room with A lagging behind him.

Sitting on the couch was Matt and Near. They looked up at A and Beyond without much interest. A was positive that he heard Beyond suck his teeth at their lack of surprise.

"Where's Blondie?" Beyond asked. They both pointed towards the kitchen. Beyond walked off towards the kitchen and A sat down next to Matt, as Near was watching him more closely than necessary.

"Hello. I'm A." A said, watching as Matt pressed buttons on his game console. After a few seconds, Matt paused his game and gazed up at A.

"You're a what?"

A tilted his head. "Huh? My alias is A." A explained. Matt nodded and Near began twisting a strand of his hair.

"Why didn't you change it to something more suitable?" Near asked. A was kind of frightened by the young boy's monotone but shook it off and tried to be casual.

"I've been thinking about that but I can't seem to find an alias that would fit me." A said. Near looked away and began toying with some blocks on the couch.

"Could you describe yourself to me?" A looked confused at Near.

"I don't understand. What do you want me to describe? Like my personality, my appearance, or background?" A let his voice trail off.

"Personality."

A had to think. What _was_ his personality? He couldn't think of anything besides the normal things like funny, nice, and friendly. "Could you base it off of what you assume me to be?" Near nodded and began twirling his hair faster.

After a few moments, Near turned his head back to face A. "How about Aflutter? It means nervous but it sounds kind of…cool, right?" Near earned a snort from Matt, who had began playing his game again.

A nodded and forced a smile at Near. "Yeah. It is cool." Near nodded quickly and got off of the couch and walked off to his room.

"So, Matt…what are you playing?" A asked, desperate for some sort of casual conversation.

"Kingdom Hearts. I'm about to defeat Maleficent." He said. A nodded and watched him as he guided a character onto a large dragon's back.

They sat silently for a while, watching the scene that was playing. After the action began again, they heard a loud thud coming from the kitchen. A and Matt sighed at the same time and walked into the kitchen.

On the kitchen floor, there was a mixture of chocolate syrup, strawberry jam, and vegetable oil with a Beyond Birthday, a step stool, and a Mello lying in it. Both were scrambling to stand up, knocking each other down. A and Matt both carefully stepped around the mess and pulled their best friends out of the gunk on the floor.

"How?" Matt asked. Mello and Beyond glared at each other.

"Blondie wa-" Mello cut in that his name was Mello, but Beyond continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Blondie was trying to get some chocolate syrup with the step stool so I decided to help him. So I told him to get off of it, but he didn't listen so I moved him and I started to climb up it anyway."

"You didn't gently do anything! You threw me off and you stepped on my foot when you were trying to get on!" Mello yelled. Beyond waved a dismissive hand at him.

"And then we both fell and all this stuff fell and then we started fighting and then you two came in." Beyond said. They all got quiet and after a while, they heard quiet shuffles in the hallway. Near appeared at the doorway with a book in hand, ignoring the situation and asked,

"Did anyone lose their book? I found it in the hallway." A immediately stiffened and Beyond simply squinted at the book. Luckily for them, it was a purple spiral notebook with scribbles on it.

"Nah, not mine." Beyond said. A paraphrased that and Mello slowly walked over to Near and took it out of his hands.

"Thanks. I've been looking for it." Matt followed Mello and Near out.

"I completely forgot about the _thing_." Beyond whispered as he pulled A towards their room. When they got there, A gently closed the door behind himself and locked it. He began rummaging in his bag for the Death Note.

"Remember to write that Quarter Queen drugged herself and then smashed her skull in, but the investigators do not find evidence of suicide." Beyond said. A began scribbling furiously in his notebook. When he was almost done, without him knowing, the door had opened a fraction and a light blue eye was peeking through the crack.


End file.
